El color se lleva en la sangre
by Shirokyandi
Summary: Uno no debe decepcionar a sus padres, pero seguir las tradiciones familiares puede llevar a obtener resultados muy interesantes.


**Título**: El color se lleva en la sangre

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta**: FanFiker_FanFinal

**Personajes: **Draco y Lucius.

**Rating**: K

**Género**: humor

**Resumen**: Uno no debe decepcionar a sus padres, pero seguir las tradiciones familiares puede llevar a obtener resultados muy interesantes.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

**Notas de la autora**: Esta es una pequeña idea que me rondaba por la cabeza y necesitaba ser plasmada. Un poco de humor y mucho (demasiado) estilazo made in Malfoy xD.

* * *

Muy pocas personas conocen al verdadero Lucius Malfoy, al hombre que se esconde detrás del apellido, al hombre detrás de la máscara.

Desde su nacimiento, en el seno de una familia de la más pura y noble sangre, supo que toda su vida estaría rodeado de riquezas y comodidades de la más alta aristocracia. Debía hacer honor a la grandeza y poder que corría por su sangre y asegurar un heredero que continuase con la estirpe de los Malfoy.

Era como si toda su vida estuviese pactada sin su consentimiento: codéate con la gente más poderosa, haz contactos en las altas esferas, escoge a la mujer más bella e influyente como tu esposa y trae al mundo a un sucesor digno de la familia. Sin embargo, fue el destino dichoso el que quiso que aquella elegida según sus intereses coincidiera con quien su corazón se hubo encaprichado.

El día en el que su bella mujer dio a luz a su hijo, fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Al fin tenía todo lo que un Malfoy debería y ansiaba tener: una mujer hermosa y amada a su lado, una mansión llena de comodidades y un precioso querubín que continuase con el legado de sus ancestros.

Por eso, cuando el pequeño Draco llegó al mundo, Lucius se sintió el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

Nada era suficiente para su pequeño tesoro: los juguetes más exclusivos, los muebles más sofisticados o la ropa elaborada por los mejores modistos. Todo lo mejor, y nada más que lo mejor, para el mayor orgullo de Lucius Malfoy.

Su padre solo quería satisfacer todos y cada uno de los caprichos de su preciado hijo, pues no era un simple niño como los demás, era todo un Malfoy de la cabeza a los pies, y no se podría conformar con cualquier cosa.

Para orgullo de su padre, el joven Draco, desde pequeño, dio muestras de la inmensa distancia existente entre él y el resto de los niños de su edad.

Mientras que el resto de los brujitos de la guardería "_Infantes de Merlín_" se conformaban con comer con cucharillas de plástico, el pequeño Draco tenía que usar cubertería de plata, o de lo contrario, le salían algunas ronchas en su hermosa piel inmaculada.

Una reacción que desde fuera era vista como la mera consecuencia de una alergia, en el seno de los Malfoy, era una muestra de lo especial y delicada que era la piel de su hijo.

Pero no solo su piel era delicada cual porcelana. La primera semana de clases tuvieron que concertar una cita con la tutora de la guardería, para que cambiasen el perfume que usaban las profesoras en presencia de los niños, pues los utilizados hasta ahora provocaban que la graciosa naricilla de Draco no dejase de estornudar y enrojecerse.

Pese a todos estos cuidados y atenciones, lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atención en Draco era una adoración enfermiza por un determinado color.

Los Malfoy pueden presumir y enorgullecerse de infinidad de cosas, no obstante, si tuviesen que elegir aquello de lo que más orgullosos se sienten, es de su pertenencia a la noble casa de Salazar Slytherin. Desde el día del nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la familia, este tenía reservada una plaza en la casa de las serpientes.

Es algo mucho más que el sentimiento de pertenencia, es algo que se llevaba en las venas. Se rumoreaba que la sangre de los Malfoy provenía del mismísimo Salazar. Por eso para ellos era mucho más que una simple casa; era su sangre, su vida.

Todo era de color verde en la vida de Draco: el dosel de su cama, las cortinas de las ventanas, el cepillo con el que su elfo preferido le peinaba todas las noches… hasta los pijamas de seda con los que dormía.

Aunque esta obsesión por tal color alcanzase unos niveles enfermizos, sus padres no podían hacer nada por impedirlo, pues no ceder a sus exigencias implicaba horas y horas de berrinches que ni el mejor de los hechizos _Muffliato_ lograba amortiguar. Además, podría haber sido mucho peor si su fijación hubiese sido por el color rojo.

Pero en determinadas ocasiones, el pobre infante tenía que aceptar el color de determinados objetos, como cuando recibió su primera varita, la cual se vería gravemente afectada si le llegaran a aplicar un hechizo de mutación de color. Tuvo que conformarse con que sus padres le obsequiasen con una funda de terciopelo verde.

Cuando llegó su primer día en la escuela de Hogwarts, no pudo refrenar su enfado al ver el color rojo del expreso que lo llevaría hasta la escuela, y estaba decidido a escribir a su padre para que emplease su influencia en el consejo exigiendo un cambio en la decoración de esa vieja y pasada de moda locomotora.

Pero la llegada a lo que sería su nuevo hogar durante los próximos siete años, lleno de tonos verdes, pudo apaciguar esa pequeña pero endiablada cabecita rubia.

Aún así, a lo largo de sus años escolares, nunca pasó un día sin que manifestase su disconformidad por la insuficiencia de tonos verdes en el castillo.

Una de las cosas que más le disgustaban eran las horas de las comidas, pues jamás pudo entender cómo el resto de los alumnos preferían tomar esos trozos de grasienta y roja carne, en lugar de las verduras y hortalizas del tono de la naturaleza. Pero lo que llegó a indignarle con más fuerza eran esas burdas copias de manzanas que ponían de postre: eran nada más ni nada menos que rojas y amarillas. No le quedó más remedio que contratar los servicios de una frutería para que le trajeran todas las noches a su habitación una remesa de exquisitas y frescas manzanas Granny Smith. Para tener así siempre una reserva de esas deliciosas frutillas, con ese tono verde tan brillante e intenso.

En determinadas ocasiones, se veía en la obligación de disimular sus preferencias para no llamar demasiado la atención entre el resto de los alumnos. O porque el contexto y la etiqueta obligaban a llevar un determinado color. Pero no por ello renunciaba completamente a su fetiche, uno siempre podía llevar ropa interior de color verde, bien pegada a su cuerpo, como una capa más de su piel.

Con el paso de los años, esta adoración por dicho color no se vio disminuida. Estaba tan inmersa en su vida hasta el punto de ver con mejores ojos a los muggles, al conocer que estos tenían la tradición de celebrar un día al año llevando graciosos sombreros de color verde, en honor a un tal San Patricio, algún tipo de celebridad importante para los muggles.

Esas pequeñas escapadas al mundo muggle traían de cabeza a su padre, pero seguía estando muy orgulloso de los logros de su preciado hijo como para poder reprocharle nada, por lo que hacía la vista gorda y oídos sordos ante las menciones de sus aventuras anuales en ese mundo. Siempre se repetía a sí mismo que podía haberse encaprichado por otro color, y hubiese sido mucho peor. Al fin y al cabo, tener una obsesión por el color verde no podría traer nada realmente grave, ni para él ni para la familia Malfoy.

Hasta que llegó ese día.

El día en que comunicó a sus padres la identidad de la persona que le acompañaría en el altar y durante el resto de su vida.

Lucius, con pavor a oír la explicación, pero viéndose obligado a cuestionar tal arriesgada e incomprensible decisión de su hijo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que preguntarle el motivo de su elección.

Draco Malfoy, después de mostrar una sonrisa ladeada y levantar ligeramente la ceja, respondió:

—Por sus ojos verdes, obviamente.

Y Lucius, incapaz de hacer cambiar de idea a su hijo, y consciente de que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, solo pudo salir a dar un pequeño paseo por su jardín privado, para intentar tranquilizarse y sopesar los cambios inminentes que se producirían en el seno de su familia.

Mas hizo mal en no recordar que a su exquisito hijo nunca le habían gustado esos pavos reales albinos que paseaban por sus terrenos, y los había pintado con ese dichoso color, el color que en un principio se había transformado en el orgullo de su familia, para finalmente convertirse en el puñetero color de los puñeteros ojos de su puñetero futuro yerno: el puñetero cuatro ojos de Harry Potter.

En ese momento, Lucius juró y perjuró que si algún día tuviera un nieto, rogaría a los dioses para que fuese seleccionado a la casa Gryffindor.

* * *

**Rinconcito de la autora: **¡esto ha sido todo! Tengo que confesar que siempre quise escribir algo sobre los pavos albinos de Lucius xD. ¡Son la mar de bonitos estos animales!

¡Si queréis dejar algún comentario o crítica soy toda oídos! Un abrazo :)


End file.
